


You shouldn't have done that

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Drabbles - 300 Followers Celebration [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Bed, Crack, F/M, Humor, John Lives, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Short, Smut, Smut and Crack, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Prompt: "You shouldn't have done that"





	

“Fuck.” You tried to contain your moans as John’s hips hit against yours. “Don’t… Don’t stop.”  

“I don’t plan on stopping, sweetheart.” The man behind you groaned against your ear. 

you wanted to scream, but you couldn’t. The boys were in the room besides yours, and the walls of the cheap motel were paper thin. 

You bit down your lip when John’s fingers met your clit, feeling your toes curl as your orgasm approached. 

“Harder.” You begged. 

“I don’t think this bed can take any harder, babe.” He noticed, and you raised him an eyebrow. 

“Is it too much to you?” You teased him.

John stopped to look at you, his head leaving the space on your neck. 

“Did you just challenge me?”

“Maybe.” You shrugged. 

His eyes grew darker. 

**“You shouldn’t have done that.”**

In a quick motion, John turned you around, putting you on your hands and knees and entering you all at once. Then, he started fucking you merciless, making holding your moans even harder. 

You bit down the pillow when you felt your orgasm spread through your body, and screamed when you felt the impact of the bed against the floor, something the thin mattress didn’t absorve at all. If the walls were paper thin, you could compare the mattress with a sheet. When John’s body fell on yours and his cum filled you up, you didn’t know if you should moan in pleasure of pain. 

“Shit.” Your boyfriend cursed, standing up as fast as he could in his wobbly legs. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. 

“I told you the bed wouldn’t resist.” He chuckled. 

But before you could even answer, the door was kicked open and the two Winchester kids - that weren’t even kids anymore - entered the room with their guns in hands and pointing a you two. 

“What is…’ Dean started and his eyes landed on the scene you and John had made. “Oh, fuck you.” He covered his eyes. “Really?” 


End file.
